


Need help finding a fic

by krmasonb



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krmasonb/pseuds/krmasonb
Summary: If anyone remembers what happened to it that’d be a huge help!
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Need help finding a fic

There was a fic that was finished in 2019 where Margaery was a politician on the rise and Sansa was a grad student and they met on a dating app. They had crazy attraction but Margaery was in the closet so they couldn’t be official until they were. I think it was called taking chances?


End file.
